Operacja Swatanie
by LadyMarita
Summary: Czyli co się stanie, kiedy Winry postanowi zabawić się w swatkę. LingRanfun, potem może pojawią się inne pairingi.
1. Chapter 1

Ten kraj był we wszystkim inny.

Inne obyczaje, inna architektura, inny system sprawowania rządów, inna danchemia, nawet ludzie inni... Ranfun wbiła mętne spojrzenie w obrzydliwe, hotelowe jedzenie przemycone cichcem do pokoju: nieapetycznie wyglądające, ziemniaczane piure, oraz przypalone jajko sadzone. Tak, potrawy z Xing też były inne. Oczywiście dużo smaczniejsze. Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać czy aby nie przeżywa właśnie tego słynnego szoku kulturowego.

Cały czas czuła na sobie wzrok tej irytującej panienki o długich, blond włosach. Jak ona w ogóle miała na imię? Zdaje się, że Winry, albo jakoś podobnie... Jedno z tych hałaśliwych i odrobinę męczących, ale w sumie inteligentnych dziewczątek. Było w niej jeszcze coś denerwującego, ale Ranfun sama nie potrafiła sprecyzować co.

Z łazienki dochodził rytmiczny szum wody, panicz Ling zapewne brał prysznic. Ech, czy odkąd przyjechali do tego co najmniej dziwacznego państwa, życie ciągle musi im rzucać kłody pod nogi? Nie dość, że ten uparty i narwany alchemik, o wzroście stanowczo niższym niż przeciętny, nie chce zdradzić nawet części informacji o nieśmiertelności, to jeszcze musieli się upokarzać i niczym jacyś tutejsi biedacy żebrać od niego pieniądze na nocleg! Jakby nie wiedział kim panicz jest!

-Hm...jak ci się podoba w Amestris?- pytanie padło tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że Ranfun aż podskoczyła. Winry przyglądała się jej z zaciekawieniem i wyraźną chęcią rozpoczęcia konwersacji. Rzeczywiście, ta cisza robiła się już nieznośna.

Dziewczyna nie bardzo wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Zakłopotanie było dla niej czymś zupełnie nowym, podobnie jak ta sytuacja. Rzadko rozmawiała z obcymi ludźmi, a o nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości nie wspominając. Całe swoje życie (łącznie z towarzyskim) poświęciła na ochranianie najważniejszej dla siebie osoby.

-Nie jest najgorzej- powiedziała w końcu siląc się na obojętny ton, po czym dodała- naprawdę dziękuję ci, że pozwoliłaś nam się u siebie wykąpać. Z kranu w łazience przy naszym pokoju leciała wyłącznie zimna woda, a nie chciałam o nic więcej prosić tego pozbawionego szacunku, małego ignoranta.

-W porządku- Winry starała się nie roześmiać, słysząc jak został nazwany Ed. Wyjątkowo trafnie, chociaż nieco niesprawiedliwie.

Obie ponownie zamilkły. Ranfun słuchała uważnie odgłosów wieczornego ruchu ulicznego dochodzących zza okna, starając się wyłapać coś podejrzanego. Różnie bywa, w końcu panicz może zostać zaatakowany w każdym momencie.

No dobra, skłamała. Określenie „nienajgorzej" zupełnie nie zgadzało się ze stanem jej obecnych odczuć na temat tego kraju, z kolei „okropnie"- jak najbardziej. Każde, nawet najmniejsze kłamstwo jest niehonorowe, jest ucieczką prawdy. Niedopowiedzenie (już lepiej by było jakby powiedziała „bywało gorzej", bo bywało), albo przemilczenie sprawy to znacznie godniejsze rozwiązanie! Czy jakby ją torturowano też by kalała swoją dumę i klan zbędnym fałszem, aby ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu? Panicz miał podobne zdanie na ten temat, jakby to słyszał nazwałby ją tchórzem!

To co stało się chwilę później było z pewnością czymś w rodzaju dalszego ciągu reakcji łańcuchowej, wywołanej nadmiarem gwałtownych uczuć, owej młodej, zagubionej w nowym środowisku dziewczyny. Rzucona w odmęty odmiennej kultury miała nieustanne wrażenie wyobcowania i osamotnienia. Wychowana przez kult męstwa, odwagi i wzniosłych czynów często koloryzowała swoje „normalne" problemy, przyrównując je w umyśle niemal do odwiecznej walki dobra ze złem, jakiejś świętej misji, bądź najczęściej powołując się na honor rodziny. Właściwie nie było w tym nic dziwnego- nadmiar uczuć związanych z dojrzewaniem kumulował się w niej, a ona nie miała nikogo, komu mogłaby się wyżalić. Opowiadanie o rzeczach tego typu paniczowi Ling'owi, czy dziadkowi byłoby co najmniej nie na miejscu.

-Chcę jak najszybciej wrócić do domu- Runfan usłyszała swój własny, łamiący się głos. Brzmiała odrobinę jak bohaterka jednej z tych idiotycznych książek dla trzynastolatek, którą właśnie porzuciła miłość życia.

Niemal od razu miała ochotę dać sobie w twarz. Niby z jakiej racji zaczyna się zwierzać przypadkowo poznanej, a w dodatku tak nieznośnej w sposobie bycia osobie? Co się stanie jeśli nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje? Wówczas panicz mógłby przypłacić taką rozmowę życiem!

Przez jej głowę przetoczyło się tysiące najróżniejszych myśli. Były wśród nich głównie dalece pesymistyczne obrazy śmierci Linga z rąk pewnej niepozornej blondynki i swojego wiecznego upokorzenia po powrocie do domu. Na szczęście nie zdążyła znowu wpaść w stan o nazwie „godność mojego klanu została naruszona", gdyż Winry szybko otoczyła ją ramieniem w przyjacielskim geście.

Runfan nigdy nie miała przyjaciółki w takim standardowym znaczeniu, dlatego zwyczajna pogawędka z inną dziewczyną mniej więcej w jej wieku wywołała na niej spore wrażenie. Winry opowiadała o swojej pracy w Rush Valley, o tym, że jest mechanikiem Eda i często zmienia mu protezę, a nawet dokładnie nie wie w jakich okolicznościach została zniszczona. Następnie pożaliła się, że ciągle martwi się o niego i Ala, bo mają niedobry zwyczaj wplątywania się w jakieś podejrzane sprawy, o czym jej nigdy uprzejmie nie zawiadomią. Z kolei Runfan stwierdziła, że doskonale ją rozumie, ponieważ panicz bywa wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialny i kiedy wpadnie w tarapaty to ona zwykle ratuje mu skórę.

-Jak tam Runfan? Idziemy spać, a ty umyjesz się rano, czy wolisz teraz?- rozległo się skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i w progu łazienki stanął Ling, przywdziany jedynie w durny uśmieszek za który Ed miałby szczerą ochotę go skopać, oraz niewielkich rozmiarów biały ręczniczek przewieszony na biodrach. Winry z niesmakiem zauważyła, że jest on pewnie jednym z tych nie do końca liczących się z opinią obcych ludzi facetów.

Spojrzała w stronę swojej nowej koleżanki, która natychmiastowo poderwała się z miejsca. Hm, jej policzki zrobiły się podejrzanie czerwone...

-Ja...pójdę rano- wykrztusiła dziwnym, niepodobnym do swojego głosem Runfan, wpatrując się w Linga rozanielonym wzrokiem. W odpowiedzi chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym obdarował Winry równie ciepłym spojrzeniem jak Runfan jego i wyszedł, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju.

Brunetka już chciała podążyć za nim, kiedy poczuła mocny chwyt na swoim nadgarstku.

-Hej, co ty robisz, przecież ja nie mogę go odstąpić nawet na krok!- warknęła, jednakże nie wywołało to u Winry najmniejszego wrażenia. Miała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, a w jej oczach lśniła jakaś dziwna emocja.

-Ty...go kochasz...prawda?- gdy pytanie dotarło do uszu Runfan dziewczyna przez krótką chwilę miała wrażenie, że podłoga usuwa się jej spod nóg, jednak szybko się opanowała. Bez słowa wyrwała rękę i wybiegła z pokoju.

Gdyby ktoś wszedł wtedy do pokoju hotelowego wynajętego na nazwisko Rockbell zobaczyłby siedzącą na łóżku jasnowłosą nastolatkę, wyraźnie czymś podnieconą i zadowoloną z siebie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc- obmyślającą plan...

***

-Ed, musisz mi pomóc.

Następnego ranka Edward Elric nie był w odpowiednim nastroju do jakichkolwiek rozmów i spotkań. Nie wyspał się ze względu na trwającą prawie pół nocy randkę z nowymi materiałami o kamieniu filozoficznym i tą nieznośną świadomoś

, że pożyczył (ha, pożyczył, chyba dał) pieniądze temu skośnookiemu idiocie. Zgromił więc zbyt żywą Winry mało przyjaznym spojrzeniem.

-O co chodzi?- burknął powstrzymując kolejny, natrętny atak ziewania.

Blondynka w skrócie podzieliła się z nim swoimi wczorajszymi spostrzeżeniami i pomysłem na zeswatanie dwojga ludzi, nieświadomych łączącego ich, płomiennego uczucia.

-Czyś ty kompletnie oszalała?- Ed popukał się znacząco w głowę, na co Winry zrobiła obrażoną minę.

-Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że powinnam była iść z tym najpierw do Ala!- warknęła- On by na pewno zrozumiał!

-Nie awanturuj się tak, bo zaczyna boleć mnie głowa- odpowiedział Stalowy najspokojniej jak tylko potrafił- z resztą co takiego Al miałby zrozumieć, czego ja bym nie mógł?

W głowie Winry narodziła się pewna myśl. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Ed nie jest stanie znieść myśli, że jego młodszy brat mógłby być w czymś lepszy od niego. Co te kompleksy robią z człowiekiem...

-Tak!- powiedziała z zacięciem dziewczyna- Alphonse jest znacznie wrażliwszy i sympatyczniejszy niż ty! Do tego gdyby miał ciało byłby zapewne WYŻSZY- dodała kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Twarz Eda zrobiła się purpurowa. Przypominał teraz Runfan gdy wczorajszego wieczoru ujrzała prawie nagiego Linga.

-Niby na jakiej podstawie tak uważasz?- Winry z satysfakcją pomyślała, że wybrała naprawdę odpowiedni moment. Chłopak był zbyt zmęczony, aby móc się na cokolwiek wściekać. Chociaż jego głos ociekał jadem wyraźnie opuściła go cała pewność siebie.

-Ech, niech będzie, pomogę ci, ale sobie nie wyobrażaj, że będę w to jakoś mocno zaangażowany. No bo wiesz, Al nie doradziłby tej całej Runfan tak dobrze jak ja...- odparł Ed odrobinę zrezygnowanym głosem, po czym potężnie ziewnął- Już nawet nie chcę wiedzieć skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że miałbym być niższy od niego!

C.D.N


	2. Chapter 2

Dochodziło południe.

Winry z dziwną pasją przeglądała menu hotelowej restauracji, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale o nadmiarze jajek w jadłospisie i głupich obcokrajowcach, którzy znikają gdzieś nie wiadomo gdzie i nie dają sobie pomóc. Kiedy po raz setny bezsensownie przerzuciła kartkę (a dokładniej: niedelikatnie nią szarpnęła) Ed spojrzał się w jej kierunku z wyraźnym niepokojem.

-Stanowczo przesadzasz- powiedział lekko obrażonym tonem, na wpół zirytowany, na wpół zmartwiony. Dopiero niedawno dotarło do niego w jaki sposób Winry przekonała go (chociaż zmusiła jest znacznie lepszym określeniem), aby pomógł jej w organizacji tej całej szopki. Czego jak czego ale wytykania ludziom ich hm...drobnych ułomności wzrostowych i przyrównywania do bezsprzecznie gorszych jednostek społecznych (w tym do młodszych braci szczególnie) wybaczyć nie może.

Winry posłała mu wzrok zawodowego mordercy i ze złością rzuciła menu na puste krzesło obok. Siedząca przy stoliku nieopodal starsza pani zacmokała z dezaprobatą.

-Ja przesadzam? Ja przesadzam? Ja? Czy łaskawie odpowiesz mi kto jakąś godzinę temu awanturował się, że „ten paniczyk od siedmiu boleści zwiał z połową mojej kasy"?- warknęła, po czym dodała nieco spokojniej z ironią- Kto by pomyślał, że tak bardzo przejmujesz się pieniędzmi!

Stalowy westchnął ciężko i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Co prawda w Boga nie wierzył, ale zawsze istnieje nadzieja, że jakiś zbłąkany piorun trafi w tą niereformowalną dziewczynę. Może wtedy zmądrzeje...

-Ja po prostu chciałabym uświadomić Ranfun, że mogłaby być dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko gorylem. Że on mógłby dostrzec w niej kobietę. Pewną siebie i świadomą swoich niewątpliwych zalet. Taką, jaka jest- Winry patrzyła wzniośle w odległy punkt za oknem, jakby widziała w nim sens i natchnienie dla owej wypowiedzi. Ed popatrzał w tamtą stronę przez chwilę niemalże spodziewając się, że ujrzy tam którąś z mitycznych Muz- tyle, że ona nawet nie ma zamiaru ze mną porozmawiać! Najpierw myślałam, że złapię ją jak przyjdzie rano się do mnie wykąpać, ale kiedy się obudziłam w łazience już zastałam ślady czyjejś obecności, a w ich pokoju ich nie było. Nigdzie ich nie było- ostatnie zdanie wymówiła z ogromnym rozżaleniem.

Ed pomyślał, że Ling zapewne dostrzega w Ranfun kogoś więcej niż goryla, jednak nie powiedział tego głośno. Niekoniecznie kandydatkę na życiową partnerkę, ale też nie zwykłą poddaną.

-Hm, nie sądzisz, że to co zamierzasz zrobić... to takie wtrącanie się w ich uporządkowane życie?- Ed modlił się w duchu (co za desperacja, żeby ateista był zmuszony uciekać się do bezcelowych praktyk tego typu) o nawrócenie Winry na drogę zdrowego rozsądku. Nadzieję trzeba mieć zawsze, w dalszym ciągu nie wolno jej utracić! Jedynie szkoda, że najczęściej okazuje się być matką głupich- nie wydaje ci się, że wszelaka próba zmian w tym wypadku po prostu musi zakończyć się porażką?

-Czy robię coś złego, chcąc pokazać biednej, zakompleksionej dziewczynie, że się całkowicie myli w swojej samoocenie? Nareszcie nadarzyła się wspaniała okazja: jestem w stanie przydać się komuś innemu, niż ty, czy Al!

Więc to o to chodzi. Ach ta Winry- jak zawsze przejmuje się wszystkim i wszystkimi, w dodatku zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Przecież jest naprawdę potrzebna, wielu ludzi zawdzięcza jej protezom powrót do względnie normalnego życia. Nie musi nikomu tej przydatności udowadniać. Ed właśnie otwierał usta, żeby to powiedzieć, kiedy jego przyjaciółka niespodziewanie poderwała się z miejsca, o mały włos nie strącając przy okazji krzesła.

-Idą!- pisnęła uradowana. Starsza pani z sąsiedniego stolika wstała, zarzuciła nonszalancko na szyję włochaty szal i wyszła szepcząc parę soczystych epitetów o hałaśliwej, niewychowanej młodzieży.

Nareszcie, skośnooki złodziej się pojawił! Ed z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem na ustach i chęcią natychmiastowego wyegzekwowania utraconych dóbr pieniężnych ruszył w stronę stojących przy schodach Linga i Ranfun, gdy Winry uszczypnęła go w lewe ramię. Chłopak syknął i począł pocierać bolący kawałek skóry chłodną, metalową dłonią.

-Postępuj zgodnie z planem- upomniała go cicho, lecz stanowczo blondynka.

***

Zadziwiające. Jak to się dzieje, że do tej pory wszystko idzie po myśli Winry? Z resztą jak ona w ogóle mogła postawić go w tak głupiej i niezręcznej sytuacji?

Ed i Ranfun siedzieli na łóżku w pokoju zajmowanym przez Winry. Atmosfera zdawała się gęstnieć z każdą minutą: odkąd zostali tu przyprowadzeni (czy też raczej wepchnięci siłą) nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Stalowy miał przeczucie, że znajdująca się obok niego dziewczyna jest równie mocno zeźlona jak on. Możliwe, że nawet bardziej, co w jej położeniu jest całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest do Linga bardzo przywiązana. Przywiązana to mało: najwyraźniej żyje w jakimś śmiesznym przeświadczeniu, że jest on chodzącym ideałem, którego musi chronić za wszelką cenę. Zaś Winry w swoim małym, choć poczciwym rozumku ubzdurała sobie, że to miłość.

Jednak trzeba dziewczynie przyznać, że (przynajmniej jak na razie) jej „plan" jest logiczny i trzyma się kupy. Wie, że Ranfun wszystkie decyzje i działania podejmuje ze względu na Linga. Zrobi każdą rzecz, jaką jej rozkaże, nawet jeżeli sama nie będzie nie miała na to ochoty. Dlatego panna Rockbell postanowiła przekonać najpierw pana i władcę, że jego podwładna zasługuje na jeden dzień odpoczynku. Z kolei Stalowy został sprowadzony (czytaj: dał się przekonać pod groźbą kary cielesnej) do roli stróża, którego zadaniem jest pilnowanie, aby Ranfun nie przeszkodziła przypadkiem w tej rozmowie i nie wtrąciła swoich trzech groszy.

Co prawda zatrzaśnięte drzwi i zabite gwoździami okno (swoją drogą, ciekawe czy Winry zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie musiała zapłacić za to jakąś karę. Bo on w imię czegoś tak bzdurnego na pewno tego nie naprawi) nie są żadną przeszkodą dla nawet początkującego alchemika, jednakże Ed miał teraz szansę wyperswadować tej dziewczynie z głowy pomysł dalszego szukania sposobu na nieśmiertelność.

Tak w ogóle to o czym innym dałoby się z kimś takim rozmawiać?


	3. Chapter 3

Winry otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi od pokoju. Ling nie miał najmniejszych szans na odmowę, ot co! Odrobina wrodzonego, kobiecego wdzięku i aż chciał wysłać Ranfun na tygodniową wycieczkę do Drachmy. Z resztą co się dziwić- do najbystrzejszych to on nie należy.

-Już wró...- wykrzyknęła, a raczej wręcz wyśpiewała od progu z szerokim uśmiechem, jednakże głos zamarł jej na ustach.

Ed i Ranfun byli do tego stopnia pogrążeni w rozmowie, że nawet jej nie zauważyli. Dyskusja dotyczyła jakiś najnowszych metod skutecznego pokonania przeciwnika w walce wręcz. Z niezdrowym wręcz zainteresowaniem i fascynacją, wzajemnie spijali każde, najmniejsze słowo ze swoich ust.

Winry uczuła przemożną chęć natychmiastowego przerwania tej błogiej scenki i chrząknęła ostrzegawczo. Para młodych wojowników (protetyczka pomyślała, że nie umie znaleźć dla nich lepszego, wspólnego określenia) podskoczyła ze strachu i ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na wejście do pokoju. Ranfun, w odruchu warunkowym, sięgnęła nawet po pochwę z kunai.

-Winry!- Ed znalazł się przy niej w ciągu sekundy- odzyskałaś moje pieniądze?

-Oczywiście, za kogo ty mnie masz?- mówiąc to wyciągnęła przed siebie plik banknotów. Chłopak szybko przeliczył, stwierdzając z zadowoleniem, że nic nie brakuje. Jednakże kiedy chciał odebrać swoją własność, Winry błyskawicznie schowała ją za plecami.

-Ej! O co ci chodzi?!

-To, że je odzyskałam, nie oznacza, że od razu je dostaniesz. Najpierw pójdziemy na małe zakupy- powiedziała wesoło blondynka.

Gdyby nie obecność Ranfun, Winry na pewno leżałaby, powalona na łóżko (nie w tym znaczeniu, nie myślcie sobie za wiele) bez środków płatniczych w rękach. Chociaż to raczej pobożne życzenie Eda o byciu bardziej stanowczym.

-Przecież nasza wschodnia księżniczka ma dziś wieczorem randkę i nie może się pokazać swojemu królewiczowi w byle czym, prawda?

Ed i Ranfun spojrzeli po sobie z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. Zapowiada się bardzo dłuuugie popołudnie.

***

Pierwsze kilka minut Winry przekonywała Ranfun, że Al z pewnością świetnie zajmie się Lingiem i nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się do niego na mniej niż metr, a nawet dziesięć metrów. Zaś następne godziny były dla Eda istną mordęgą.

W drodze do centrum handlowego Winry trajkotała jakby ją ktoś nakręcił- wyrzucała z siebie słowa z niesamowitą wręcz prędkością. Dwójka jej biernych słuchaczy, pogrążonych w milczeniu, szło kawałek za nią.

Ed chyba po raz setny od momentu opuszczenia hotelu zerknął na Ranfun. Ta dziewczyna w jakiś dziwny i nie do końca dla niego zrozumiały sposób go pociągała i fascynowała. Była taka... zupełnie inna niż Winry, zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak i charakterologicznym. Stalowy Alchemik (z bólem serca jak każdy mężczyzna na jego miejscu) musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa jest jedyną osobą płci przeciwnej z którą miał na dłużej do czynienia. W końcu Riza i Elicia nie bardzo się liczą ze względu na w większym, lub w mniejszym stopniu znaczącą różnicę wieku. A co do Mistrza... to wiadomo.

Może rzeczywiście jedynym powodem dla którego ona tak bardzo go zainteresowała jest rażący kontrast między nią, a Winry? Przecież to całkiem możliwe, niecodziennie spotyka się nastoletnie dziewczęta o równie czarnych i lśniących włosach, takiej nadającej uroku lalki porcelanowo-mlecznej cerze, doskonale okrojonych ustach, a do tego obdarzonej zgrabną sylwetką. Ona jest wprost przecudowna, nie dość, że ładna, silna i wysportowana, to jeszcze mądra. Ed westchnął z rozmarzeniem na samo wspomnienie ich walki. Jak się wtedy poruszała! Niczym zawodowa tancerka i mistrzyni sztuk walk w jednym... Hej! Czemu, do licha, on się nią tak zachwyca?!

Chłopak ponownie odwrócił głowę w stronę Ranfun. Prawie krzyknął, kiedy spostrzegł, że dziewczyna również się na niego patrzy. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, Ed poczuł jak na widok jej delikatnego uśmiechu zalewa go fala przyjemnego gorąca. Szybko przerzucił wzrok na wystawę sklepu obok którego przechodzili. Policzki paliły go niemiłosiernie. Nic dziwnego. Był czerwony jak burak.

***

Ed ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że jego automail jeszcze zupełnie sprawnie funkcjonuje. Aż niemożliwe. Obie ręce, i prawdziwa, i sztuczna w miejscu połączenia z nerwami, bolały go okropnie, jakby miały za chwilę odpaść. Jednakże to reakcja zupełnie normalna dla człowieka, który niósł przed chwilą tyle toreb i pudeł z zakupami, że aż nic zza nich nie widział. Naprawdę, gdyby Winry mu nie pilotowała już dawno by się przewrócił.

Stalowy siedział na ławce w głównym holu centrum handlowego, obok niego spoczywała niesamowita góra zakupów. Dziewczyny poszły do toalety, więc teraz miał okazję chwilę odpocząć. Z utęsknieniem spojrzał na znajdujący się nieopodal bar. Prawdę mówiąc chętnie by coś przekąsił, albo się napił.

Cóż, mógł się domyślić, że zostanie mianowany naczelnym tragarzem. Kiedy weszli do pierwszego sklepu... ech, tylko to mogło rozzłościć Winry, ale dlaczego? Ranfun wyszła z przebieralni i miała na sobie uroczą, luźną sukienkę na ramiączkach w zielone kwiatki (swoją drogą, czy ktoś kiedyś widział kwiaty o zielonych płatkach? Ci ludzie powinni się czasem zastanowić co produkują). Musiał się na jej widok znowu zaczerwienić, albo dziwnie (proszę, nie szukajcie w tym momencie definicji słowa „dziwnie") na nią spojrzeć, bo Winry się jakoś tak trochę zeźliła: w oczach zabłysły jej te złowrogie iskierki i od razu kazała mu wszystko nosić. Wariatka. No, ale kochana wariatka.

-Hej- głos Ranfun wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Brunetka usiadła obok niego i wysiliła się na coś na kształt niepewnego uśmiechu. Zmieniła swoje normalne ciuchy, zapewne po to, żeby za bardzo nie rzucać się w oczy: teraz miała na sobie ciemnogranatowe jeansy i różową koszulkę bez rękawów. Boże, różową. Ranfun i różowy. Ed zarejestrował, że zmianie uległo też jej uczesanie: włosy związała w koński ogon. Wyglądała naprawdę... ładnie.

-Hej- odpowiedział. Pomiędzy nimi ponownie nastała krępująca cisza.

Chłopak już zupełnie zrezygnował z prób przekonania jej, że szukanie sposobu na nieśmiertelność jest nienajlepszym pomysłem. Wstyd było mu się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, ale zwyczajnie nie chciał, żeby Ranfun źle sobie o nim pomyślała. I tak ma mu za złe, że niezbyt dobrze traktował Linga.

Jednakże pewne pytanie ciągle cisnęło mu się na usta.

-Ranfun- zaczął nieśmiało. Okej, raz kozie śmierć!- dlaczego w końcu zgodziłaś się na to wszystko? No bo wyraźnie widać, że mocno martwisz się o Linga i najchętniej zostałbyś jego cieniem- tu Ed zaśmiał się - więc czemu pozwoliłaś zostawić go z Alem i poszłaś z nami na te zakupy? Przecież i tak nie masz zamiaru iść na tę całą ustawioną randkę.

Czy mu się zdawało, czy dziewczyna się zarumieniła? Nieznacznie, ale jednak.

Otworzyła usta i od razu je zamknęła- ową komiczną czynność, upodabniającą ją do ryby, powtórzyła jeszcze kilka razy. Widok równie słodki co komiczny.

-Ja... ja... zrobiłam... postąpiłam tak ze względu na ciebie... Edwardzie- jego imię wymówiła bardzo cicho i na sekundę spuściła wzrok. Prawdopodobnie nie była przyzwyczajona do nazywania po imieniu ludzi, których ledwo znała- to takie nieco samolubne i egoistyczne, ale chcę cię lepiej poznać, dlatego postanowiłam chociaż na kilka godzin zapomnieć o swojej misji. Jest mi trochę głupio z tego powodu... Coś mnie w tobie pociąga, intrygujesz mnie, Edwardzie- powiedziała pewniejszym siebie tonem i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Ed miał przelotne wrażenie, że rozpuszcza się jak wosk.

W jego sercu pojawiło się nowe, nieznane mu do tej pory uczucie- jakby miał na coś ogromną nadzieję, ale sam nie wiedział na co. Ta nadzieja była najwyraźniej związana z Lingiem, a raczej z brakiem Linga, cokolwiek to może znaczy

.

-Winry jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. Chyba źle ją oceniłam- Ranfun najwyraźniej zamierzała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, więc Ed postanowił jej nie przerywać- bardzo doceniam to, że chce mi pomóc, ale ona nie interpretuje tej sytuacji właściwie, że tak to ujmę. Nie sądzę, żebym była w paniczu zakochana... tyle, że ja nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia jak wygląda miłość w tym znaczeniu, nikt mnie tego nie nauczył. Od najmłodszych lat byłam szkolona na wojownika, moim przeznaczeniem jest walczyć w obronie mojego pana, a nie wyjść za mąż i rodzić dzieci. Ja... pragnę jego dobra, jego szczęścia bardziej niż swojego. Chcę być przy nim już zawsze, nie mogę się na niczym skupić, bo on zaprząta większość moich myśli. Ale to chyba czuje każdy byle jaki ochroniarz o osobie, którą ma chronić- Ranfun znowu uśmiechnęła się w ten chwytający za serce sposób, jednakże jej mina momentalnie spoważniała.

-Edwardzie, wszystko w porządku? Taki blady się nagle zrobiłeś, nie jesteś przypadkiem chory?

Stalowy nie był ani chory, ani nie zrobiło mu się niedobrze i w ogóle nie odczuwał potrzeby pójścia do lekarza. Chociaż może odrobinę odczuwał, bo miał wrażenie, że tysiące ostrzy boleśnie przeszywa jego ciało, a niedawno zdobyta nadzieja gdzieś bezpowrotnie uleciała.

C.D.N.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed czuł się tak jakby major Armstrong zrobił sobie z niego worek treningowy, a następnie ktoś przejechał po nim kilkanaście razy walcem. Plus na dobitkę Elicia stratowała go swoim nowym rowerkiem. Trójkołowym.

Po wyjątkowo męczących zakupach Ed leżał bez życia, rozwalony w pozycji krzyżowej na brzuchu, pozbawiając się przy okazji możliwości oddychania. Przynajmniej pościel z łóżka Winry ładnie pachniała sosną, czy innym cholerstwem. Te proszki do prania to jednak robią cuda- Stalowemu przez chwilę naprawdę się zdawało, że wypoczywa na ściółce otoczony drzewami iglastymi.

-Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tak leżeć?- w głosie Winry dało się wyczuć troskę. Przysiadła na łóżku odgarniając swojemu przyjacielowi włosy z twarzy. Blondyn spojrzał na nią niechętnie.

-Nie mam nawet siły iść do Ala i go przeprosić za ten cały cyrk z pilnowaniem Linga- wymruczał mało przyjaźnie. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i wydał z siebie westchnienie człowieka umęczonego życiem i gorzko doświadczonego przez los. To niesamowite, że w ogóle się rusza po noszeniu takiej ilości ciuchów i innych niepotrzebnych do szczęścia rzeczy.

Winry już chciała użyć nieco brutalniejszych metod w celu przywrócenia go do stanu jako takiej używalności, gdy drzwi od łazienki skrzypnęły i otworzyły się.

-Dziwnie się w tym czuję- jękliwy głos Ranfun dotarł do uszu Eda. Chłopak z mściwą satysfakcją pomyślał, że czarnowłosa Xingjanka nie działa na niego w ten sam sposób co kilka godzin temu. Teraz już nic do niej nie czuje. Nic, zupełnie nic. Słyszy jej głos i nie ma tych przyjemnych dreszczy. A jak na nią spojrzy pewnie będzie tak samo...

Stalowy natychmiastowo musiał zweryfikować swoją opinię.

Ranfun była... była... nie, śliczna to złe słowo. Za delikatne. Piękna już bardziej pasuje, chociaż też nie zupełnie. Wamp, albo seksbomba. Inne wyrażenia nie przychodziły mu do głowy.

Ranfun była ubrana w krótką, krwistoczerwoną, obcisłą i maksymalnie seksowną sukienkę na ramiączkach. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i błyszczące, nieznośne, zbuntowane kosmyki zostały okiełznane plastikową opaską pod kolor sukienki. Na nogach czarne szpilki, całość podkreślona srebrną biżuterią. Do tego ostry, ciemny makijaż na oczach, lekko brązujący puder i różowy, perłowy błyszczyk. Ed poczuł, że dla takich momentów warto żyć.

Dziewczyna nieświadoma swego magnetyzmu przeciągnęła się i usiadła nieumiejętnie, odsłaniając sobie całe uda. Edwardowi prawie poszła krew z nosa.

-Gotowa?- Winry wymówiła to krótkie pytanie niczym zawodowa swatka- gotowa na swój wielki wieczór i spotkanie z przeznaczeniem? Albo raczej- z przeznaczonym?

-To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie umiem chodzić w tych butach, a co dopiero mówić o bieganiu. A przecież możliwe, że sytuacja mnie do tego zmusi. Poza tym... wyglądam idiotycznie. Z resztą jak zawsze...- te ostatnie, powiedziane niemal szeptem słowa, ledwo przeszły jej przez usta. Najwyraźniej sama trochę wstydziła się swoich nastoletnich odruchów kiedy to wydaje nam się, że jesteśmy wstrętni. Okropne złudzenie prześladujące nas o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

-Co ty mówisz, wyglądasz zabójczo- protetyczka wyszczerzyła się- Patrz jak Ed się ślini na twój widok, on to wygląda teraz jak buldog! (Ej, Winry, co ty gadasz!!) A jak Ling cię zobaczy to dopiero nie utrzyma hormonów na wodzy. Co do biegania- w razie czego Ed i Al z wielką przyjemnością powstrzymają wszelkich wrogów waszego klanu od zrobienia krzywdy twojemu ukochanemu. O wszystkim pomyślałam Moja Droga, nie musisz się niczym martwić.

***

Ranfun pomyślała, że Państwowi Alchemicy rzeczywiście całkiem sporo zarabiają skoro z pieniędzy Eda dało się opłacić kolację w TAKIEJ restauracji.

Kryształowe lampy, marmurowe ściany i podłogi ze złoconymi ozdobnikami, kelnerzy we frakach... Wszystko idealne, bez skazy. Tylko jeden niepasujący element, a mianowicie dwoje nieco zagubionych obcokrajowców siedzących przy stoliku na środku sali. Obcokrajowców, którzy jeszcze nigdy nie byli postawieni w sytuacji takiej jak ta.

Ranfun spojrzała na ubranego w garnitur Linga. Spodziewała się, że będzie wyglądać dobrze, wręcz świetnie, ale nie sądziła, że efekt będzie aż tak piorunujący. On był po prostu doskonały. Przystojny, czarujący... i jej. Tylko i wyłącznie jej.

Ling ponownie zajrzał jej głęboko w oczy przez co twarz dziewczyny oblała się delikatnym rumieńcem.

-Ładnie ci w czerwonym- powiedział swoim normalnym tonem. Każda inna osoba płci żeńskiej stwierdziłaby, że książę Xing zachowuje się dziecinnie, zbyt pretensjonalnie. Ale nie ona. Ona wiedziała, że pod maską głupawego chłopaczka znajduje się prawdziwy mężczyzna.

-Proszę cię, dzisiaj nie traktuj mnie jak kogoś kim trzeba się zajmować- Ranfun z lekka się speszyła. Nigdy nie sądziła, że panicz może zauważyć, że jej stosunek do niego przypomina nieco stosunek opiekunki do dziecka- traktuj mnie jak równego sobie, a nie jak pracodawcę. Zapomnijmy o naszych codziennych relacjach. Winry wszystko przygotowała, zadbała o każdy szczegół. Nie pozwólmy, żeby to się zmarnowało.

Dalej rozmowa potoczyła się gładko. Osoby, które przebywały ze sobą praktycznie od urodzenia dopiero teraz zaczęły poznawać siebie nawzajem.

***

-Czyż nie wyglądają na zakochanych?- Winry po raz kolejny się rozpływała, zaś Ed po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, że zaraz puści pawia.

-No... ja się na tym nie znam. Nie wiem- odparł wymijająco starając się odegnać od siebie wizje Linga pokonanego w walce na ringu w której on byłby zwycięzcą. Po raz kolejny zerknął przepraszająco w stronę Ala, który stał nieopodal udając zwykłą, mającą stanowić ozdobę, zbroję. Oni zaś ukrywali się za wielkimi doniczkami z równie wielkimi kwiatami. Jednak te wojskowe wpływy na coś się przydają- można wymusić na właścicielu zakładu gastronomicznego zgodę na wyprawianie dziwnych ekscesów w jego lokalu.

-Ed, chciałabym się ciebie o coś spytać tylko nie wiem od czego zacząć. Trochę mi głupio- Winry najwyraźniej mówiła całkiem poważnie. Normalnie chłopak od razu by się zaniepokoił i zmartwił, jednakże teraz co innego przykuło jego uwagę.

-Czy mi się wydaje czy oni się kłócą?- prawie wykrzyknął za co blondynka zgromiła go wzrokiem i też spojrzała w stronę „obiektów swatanych". Rzeczywiście, wyglądało na to, że między nimi wybuchła mała sprzeczka, jakby on się o coś na nią zdenerwował: Ling wymachiwał rękoma w intensywnej gestykulacji i mówił bardzo szybko i głośno, choć nie dało się zrozumieć co, zaś Ranfun wyglądała na odrobinę... przerażoną? Stalowy poczuł, że to za bardzo godzi w jego męską dumę- nikt nie będzie w jego obecności obrażał kobiety, a zwłaszcza tej konkretnej!

-Ed, co ty robisz, oszalałeś? Wszystko zepsujesz- Winry syknęła ostrzegawczo, ale było już za późno. Stalowy był w połowie drogi do stolika.

***

-Nie przeszkadzam?- spytał Edward nonszalanckim tonem. Ranfun rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

-Ed, coś się stało?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Była czymś wyraźnie podenerwowana i zestresowana, nawet nieświadomie przeszła z pełnego imienia na zdrobnienie. Te sygnały w zupełności alchemikowi wystarczyły. Bestia w skórze pozornie nieszkodliwego, skośnookiego palanta musiała ją w jakiś sposób skrzywdzić.

-Mi nic, ale twój chłopak chyba nie traktuje cię z należytym szacunkiem- brunetka ze szczerym zdumieniem spoglądała to na niego, to na swojego pana, pewnie nie domyślając się o jakiego chłopaka mu chodzi. Z kolei Ling...zdawał się być spokojny i opanowany, lecz gdzieś głęboko w jego oczach dało się zauważyć gniew, wściekłość. Ed, jak zwykle, nie wyłapał tego niuansu.

-Chodźmy stąd Ranfun- chwycił ją za łokieć i pociągnął do góry. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna dała się poprowadzić niczym marionetka- zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż ten... księżulek od siedmiu boleści- gdy to mówił patrzył swojemu rywalowi prosto w oczy. Przez jakieś pół minuty przeszywali się wzajemnie pełnymi rządzy mordu spojrzeniami, nieznośna cisza wypełniła całą restaurację niczym gęsta mgła. Ludzie trącali się łokciami i wymieniali między sobą szeptem uwagi na temat zaistniałej sytuacji. W końcu kogo nie interesuje dwóch młodych chłopaków zapewne będących się zaraz bić w miejscu publicznym o dziewczynę?

Ciszę przerwały szybkie postukiwania płaskim obcasem o posadzkę. Cała trójka spojrzała się w stronę pochodzenia owego dźwięku i ujrzała rozeźloną Winry zmierzającą w ich kierunku. Zapewne chciała nakrzyczeć na Eda za całkowite zniszczenie jej planu, ale nie zdążyła. Zwyczajnie nie miała najmniejszych szans tego zrobić.

Niespodziewanie Ling wstał, przyprawiając wszystkich na sali o niemałą porcję rozkosznego napięcia. Wyglądało na to, że chce podejść do tego niższego blondyna i przywalić mu prosto w szczękę. Albo w brzuch, czy kopniakiem potraktować jeszcze inne, bardziej wrażliwe miejsce. Stało się jednak coś zupełnie innego.

Winry już, już zamierzała wygarnąć Stalowemu co myśli o jego zachowaniu, gdy Ling nagle znalazł się tuż przed nią. Zaskoczona dziewczyna zdołała z siebie wydać jedynie pełen zaskoczenia, niewyartykułowany dźwięk, kiedy została pochwycona mocno w ramiona. A następnie pocałowana. Głęboko, namiętnie. Właściwie to Ling przyssał się do jej twarzy.

Ed, Al, Ranfun, a także goście i pracownicy restauracji patrzyli w osłupieniu na ów bardzo długi pocałunek, któremu towarzyszyły rozchodzące się mlaszczące odgłosy. Kiedy Ling postanowił się wreszcie „odkleić", puścił protetyczkę, która jak bezwolna lalka opadła na krzesło, niedawno przez niego zajmowane, ciężko dysząc.

Chłopak z niezdrowym wręcz brakiem emocji na twarzy poprawił sobie kitka i, jak gdyby nic, zapytał się Winry czy się jej podobało. Tego było już dla Ranfun za wiele.

-Ty idioto!- wykrzyknęła na całe gardło, podchodząc do niego. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać Ling leżałby już martwy, pozbawiony życia w bardzo okrutny sposób.

Stanęła przed nim i otwartą ręką uderzyła go prosto w twarz. Chłopak aż się zatoczył.

-Co by się stało, gdyby miała truciznę schowaną w ustach? Zginąłbyś od razu, jesteś taki nieostrożny!- łzy złości, smutku i rozczarowania spływały jej po twarzy. Nie doczekawszy żadnej odpowiedzi brunetka rozpłakała się i wybiegła na ulicę.

Ed patrząc na Linga, który jedynie patrzył za swoją uciekającą poddaną i nawet nie ruszył się by ją dogonić, poczuł zalewającą go, wszechogarniającą wściekłość.

-Nie zamierasz nic teraz zrobić? Przecież to twoja wina- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a następnie począł biec za Ranfun i wołać ją po imieniu. Po romantycznej randce nie zostało ani śladu.

C.D.N.


End file.
